


Extra-Curricular Activities

by JingleBee



Series: Teacher's Pet [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai spends time after school with his favorite teacher!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra-Curricular Activities

Ai stood in front of the chalkboard,solving the equations Yamazaki-sensei wrote on it. His whole body shook and his forehead was covered in sweat. It was hard to focus with the vibrator inside of him. Maybe that's what Yamazaki-sensei had planned. Sparks shot through his body while he tried to solve for x. He couldn't take it anymore,and fell to his knees,moaning and cumming in his awfully tight pants. Ai's tongue rolled out with his noises,as he bucked his hips into the air. The vibrations against his prostate died down as he heard footsteps coming towards him. Yamazaki-sensei looked down at his student,crumpled on the floor.

"I didn't give your permission to do that Ai." he said sternly.  
"I'm...sorry,sensei." Ai said weakly. He found himself being picked up and bent over Sousuke's desk. He already knew what came next. Yamazaki-sensei pulled down his pants,and underwear,revealing his messy cock and round ass. 

"Dirty boy." Yamazaki-sensei said lowly. He started to lick and suck Ai's cock,cleaning all of his cum off. Ai moaned and grinded his sensitive cock into his teacher's wet mouth. When Ai's cock was thoroughly cleaned he stood back up and grabbed a ruler from his desk. A loud clap rang throughout the empty classroom,as Sousuke brought the ruler down on Ai's perky bottom. His cheeks jiggled and blushed from the impact. The sting from the wood on skin contact only aroused Ai more,his spent cock becoming hard all over again. Sousuke noticed this,as well as Ai's subtle gyrations of his hips asking for more. "Ai,this is supposed to be a punishment. You shouldn't enjoy this."

"I know sensei..but it feels so good...It hurts but it feels so good..please punish me more sensei,please!" Ai begged.

"Oh I intend to." Sousuke said. He wasn't going to be disobeyed. He took a small string from his desk and tied it tight around the base of Ai's cock. He slowly pulled the vibrator out of Ai's hole by its little pink wire,and replaced with his huge cock. He softly rubbed the head against Ai's entrance,teasing his eager little student. "Feel how hard I am because of you?" "Yes sir.." "Are you going to do something about it?"

Ai wiggled his butt,trying to get the head inside. When it finally found its way past his rim,he grinded back against him,filling himself with his teacher's cock. He rode back to meet his sensei's muscular thighs,and pulled back to stroke Sousuke with his hole. As he increased his speed the room was filled with lewd noises. The desk bumping and scraping the floor with his thrusts,the slapping of Ai's ass and Sousuke's hips,and Ai's own loud,sweet moans. Ai's grinded back to feel Sousuke as deep as he could. Sousuke's hot manhood burned right against his sweet spot. It was impossible not too with how thick Sousuke was. Ai was in heaven,with Sousuke's cock rubbing very nook and cranny inside of him. He was about to reach his peak when he remembered the string prevented him. Ai reached back to hold onto Sousuke's neck. "Please..sensei.."

"Please what?" Sousuke grunted. His own orgasm was coming up soon. He couldn't deny the feeling of his student's soft,tight ass milking his cock,but he had to save face.

"Please...I need to cum..please take off..the string..please.."  
"And why do you need to do that,Ai?" 

"I..I'll go crazy if I don't cum! Your big cock feels so good inside of me! It fills me up so good! I love being fucked and filled by you sensei! Please let me cum on your huge cock!" Ai pleaded as best as he could,throwing all shame out of the window.

"Now that's what I like to hear" Sousuke said. He held up Ai's leg and put it on the desk with one hand,and used his other to stroke and tease his nipple over his shirt. He held his cute little student close and hammered away. His hand went down to Ai's cock,which was ready to burst. He rubbed and teased it,not wanting to give Ai his release just yet.

Ai really did feel like going crazy at this point. Hig leg up on the desk,exposing his leaking cock to the air. Being held against Sousuke's big muscular body. He held onto Sousuke even tighter. "Sensei..please..I'll be good I swear!" Ai pleaded. 

"I know you will baby..You're such a good boy..My favorite student." Sousuke pulled an end of the string just as he felt himself burst. Ai screamed as he released his seed onto the desk. He rode out his orgasm even more at the feeling of Sousuke's manhood throbbing and shooting inside of him. 

They both laid on the desk,Sousuke trapping his student under his weight. When he finally caught his breath,he pulled his cock out of Ai,and removed an item from his desk once more. Ai regained his consciousness as well and looked at the object. "W...what's that?" 

"Your homework." Sousuke replied. It was a large black spade-shaped object. Sousuke shoved into Ai's hole,the rim closing around the narrow part. Ai grinded the plug against his prostate,making lewd moans and hip motions. "Hey!" Sousuke interrupted Ai's bliss. "I said homework. You want me to get the string again?"

"N-No sir!" Ai jumped at the thought. "It's just...it's so big..it feels like yours,sensei.."

Sousuke sighed. "I made such a shameful boy out of you."

"You didn't do that! Ever since we met..I always wanted to do things like this with you.." Ai said with a blush.

Sousuke gave a low laugh,and kissed Ai's silver locks. "I love you,my favorite student.

  
"I love you too sensei!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> why am i like this


End file.
